


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1672

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1672

Day 1672: General Beckman has been kind enough — there’s a new adjective for the Beckman I remembered, _kind_ — to share out the reports and logs and records from my and Chuck’s missions, those that can be shared pretty freely, anyway. To, um, help me in recovering my memories from the past 5 years. In exchange for a little bit of help taking out the trash, by which I mean Chuck’s help with tracking down all of _that man’s_ various assets, financial and otherwise, she’s granted us access to the reports and logs and records we technically shouldn’t really have access to.

Chuck said she made us both contractors back to the CIA for a week, which was probably just long enough to round up everything she wanted to hand off to us. Chuck referred to it as our Greatest Hits, though I know damn well there is _plenty_ that gets left out of the final, official reports. Some of which would’ve been less of a surprise if I hadn’t been skimming over a fair number of my own mission logs back when, well, when I was holed up back at Maison 23.

Like Chuck. _All_ of Chuck.

Besides the hair, which, for the record, _wow_ , and also setting aside that it looked like he wasn’t eating as much as he should’ve been?

Oh. _My._   ** _God._**

[Sarah flops backward onto the bed, lets out a loud strangled sound of frustration, then sits back up.]

Right now it is taking the vast majority of my determination to not march into the other room and conduct a compare and contrast. I’m not sure we’re quite ready for what that would _absolutely_ lead to. Certain _parts_ of me are _raring_ to go, but I’m not comfortable with asking for that from Chuck, not when things are still so different for us.

His ribs have barely finished healing, for one thing, and two, it wouldn’t be fair to him. I know me, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him _again_ , if I can’t handle… he _knows_ me, even though for me, we haven’t gone beyond kissing, not really. And there’s a big difference between being _aware_ of how well he knows me, and experiencing it firsthand, when I don’t even remember what he _likes_.

*starting to get wound up now* Chuck would probably tell me that it doesn’t matter, but I want it to be right for him too. And I want it to be the start of _both_ of us being able to really move forward, and not the start of me acting as if I can do that when I’m lucky if I can figure out where we keep the tuna without having to ask Chuck like I’m a guest in our own home.

[Sarah stops to catch her breath.]

That, that was the first time I think I’ve actually said that out loud. _Our home._ Not ‘cause I was trying to be reassuring, or make someone else more comfortable, but because I want it. And I mean it.

I guess maybe that’s a good start too.

[Sarah gives a rueful half-smile to the camera, then reaches forward and switches it off.]


End file.
